


NOBODY KNOWS

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Compromiso, En la banda hay relaciones, M/M, Secretos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie lo sabe, lo que es peor, ninguno de los dos lo ve, o no quieren hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOBODY KNOWS

*

Zayn terminó de ponerse su pijama en el baño y sin controlarse prendió un cigarrillo para calmar un poco sus nervios, sentándose en el filo de la ventana la abrió un poco y le dio caladas suaves. El corazón se le acelero un poco cuándo Liam entró al cuarto quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba esa noche y ambos se miraron un momento antes de que Zayn terminara el cigarrillo.

-Pensé que no vendrías-le dijo Zayn al otro chico, que recargado en la pared lo veía fijamente.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?-Liam preguntó observando sus reacciones.

-No me contestaste le mensaje, pensé que eso era un no- camino para sentarse en el filo de la cama.

-Estaba hablando con Sophia-Liam se sentó a su lado y lo miro de reojo- por eso no lo hice.

Zayn asintió-Está bien ¿Pusiste el seguro?-preguntó dándole una mirada a la puerta por la que Liam acababa de entrar.

-Siempre lo hago- el otro contestó-¿Lo hacemos entonces?- dijo tomando la mano de Zayn y alejándola de su rostro, hacía donde Zayn la había querido dirigir hace unos segundos.

Zayn no contestó, solo se acostó en la cama, con los pies colgándole por la orilla y Liam gateo hasta tumbarse encima, cuándo estuvieron alineados Liam se acercó a dejarle un beso en la mandíbula y Zayn le sonrió un poco llevando sus manos hacía el rostro de Liam, que llevaba un poco de barba y acercándose sintió como le picaba en la mejilla.

-Picas-le dijo sin dejar de tocarlo.

Liam se puso de rodillas y se quitó la playera que llevaba e hizo lo mismo con Zayn que sin mirarlo se bajó el pijama y Liam le ayudo a quitársela.

Sintió los dientes de Liam pasarse por su pezón derecho y gimió por la sensación de dolor que tenía, llevo sus dedos hacía la espalda marcada de Liam y lo acaricio suavemente, contrastando lo duro que estaba siendo Liam en ese momento.

-Duele- le dijo tomando su cabeza y alejándolo de donde estaba mordiendo-¿Liam?

Liam lo tomo de las manos y se las dejo debajo de su propio cuerpo para que nos las pudiera mover, le movió el cuello a un lado y le chupo ahí, donde a Zayn le gustaba, jugueteo con el lóbulo de la oreja dejándole mordidas.

-No me vallas a dejar marcas-Zayn pidió y con esfuerzo saco sus manos de donde estaban y las llevo al trasero de Liam, acariciando y metiendo las manos por el pantalón ajustado que llevaba, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio al sentir a Liam lamiéndole el cuello y pasándole las manos por las caderas, apretándolo fuerte- Quítate esto Li- jadeo bajando los pantalones de Liam.

Liam no lo hizo al instante, solo se movió contra Zayn, como si ya se lo estuviera jodiendo, tal vez demasiado fuerte a como acostumbraban y el moreno sentía en su pene la fricción del pantalón, era un poco doloroso, pero aun así subió las piernas y las engancho en las caderas firmes de Liam.

Las manos del chico se colaron por sus piernas para subirlo más y Zayn quedó en una posición muy incómoda mientras Liam se bajaba los pantalones y el bóxer hasta las rodillas. Zayn estaba solamente apoyado en su cabeza y un poco de su espalda y Liam lo mantuvo así un momento, viéndolo a los ojos.

Y Zayn lo noto, la mirada de Liam era diferente, lo miraba como si quisiera hacerle daño, parpadeo varias veces y llevó sus manos a las cara de Liam-No pienses Liam, por favor.

Liam lo soltó y Zayn calló en la cama, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más cuándo Liam ya tenía su mano apretando su erección, bombeando con poco control y lo cargaba por las caderas para poder sostenerlo mejor.

Zayn abrió la boca para tomar aire y volteo la cabeza cuando Liam le mordió fuerte en el hombro, tratando de zafarse, uso sus manos para alejar a Liam por el pecho, aunque no pudo, porque Liam tomo sus manos y las llevó hacía arriba, cerca de la cabecera y las apretó para que no pudiera moverse.

-Liam…

Sintió los dedos de Liam en su entrada y cerró los ojos disfrutando del doloroso placer, sabía porque Liam estaba siendo así de agresivo, y en el fondo sabía que aunque lo hubiera intentado no podía detenerlo, en vez de eso intento buscar su mirada cada vez que sus dedos tocaban demasiado profundo y se quedaba con un dolor punzante.

Liam lo soltó de las manos y alineo sus caderas y él mentalmente se preparó para lo que venía. Liam se posiciono y cerrando los ojos entro en Zayn lentamente.

-Mhh-Liam soltó al enterrarse en Zayn y se mantuvo así unos momentos, abrió los ojos y noto la mano de Zayn sobre su propia erección tratando de tocarse, apresuradamente le quito las manos y las volvió a poner debajo de la espalda de Zayn para que no se tocara. 

Zayn soltó una risita viéndolo de reojo, respirando profundamente, las costillas se le marcaban en cada respiración y Liam estúpidamente se preguntó si es que ya estaba comiendo bien, no como hace semanas donde no comía nada y él tenía que meterle a fuerzas la comida.

Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y comenzó a embestir a Zayn muy duramente, quizá más de lo necesario, lo levantaba en cada estocada por lo fuerte que eran, y las piernas de Zayn se movían como si fueran hule, por lo rápido que Liam lo estaba haciendo.

-¡AH!-Zayn excitado soltó un jadeo muy fuerte cuándo Liam se acercó a su cuello a morderlo y volvió a doblarlo por la mitad y casi toco con sus mejillas sus propias rodillas, de lo doblado que estaba-¡LIAM! Puta madre…ve más rápido…-forcejeo para llevar sus manos al trasero de Liam y lo obligó a enterrarse más-¡OH MIERDA!

Liam se alejó un poco y viéndolo por primera vez a los ojos llevo una de sus manos a su boca y la tapo, ejerciendo presión sobre los labios de Zayn-Shh Zayn, no queremos que alguien nos escuche y le digan todo a tu prometida.

Zayn detuvo su agarre e intento alejarse de las manos de Liam, pero Liam lo noto y apretó muy fuerte, sin dejarlo hablar ni soltarse, de nuevo tomo sus manos y las llevó hasta el pecho de Zayn donde las mantuvo con fuerza pegadas y lo penetro sin delicadeza.

Sabía que era algo doloroso, porque sus caderas chocaban muy fuerte contra el trasero de Zayn y sus testículos rebotaban dolorosamente, mandándole punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo. Zayn se removió tratando de respirar mejor, pero Liam era más fuerte y solo lo miro a los ojos.

Llegó un momento en que todo era tan intenso que la cabeza de Zayn pegaba constantemente en la cabecera, causándole un cosquilleo doloroso, y no supo si era el dolor, el placer, el no poder respirar bien y que hiciera que todo se multiplicara, las embestidas de Liam que lo estaban partiendo en dos, no supo que era, pero lo hizo correrse, abrió la boca y derramándose en su propio abdomen mordió como pudo la mano de Liam lanzando un jadeo. Liam lo observó antes de ver hacia abajo y por un momento pensó que tal vez no lo dejaría terminar, expulsar todo, pero Liam solo continuó penetrándolo, hasta que se vino dentro de él y sintió el líquido caliente caerle por entre su trasero.

Él castaño se dejó caer encima de Zayn estremeciéndose y levantó la cabeza para besarlo. Quería que le doliera, así que le mordió todo lo que pudo, succiono hasta que Zayn gimió de dolor y satisfecho se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Mierda Liam-Zayn le dijo pasándose las manos por la cara y frotándose las muñecas- Eso fue intenso.

Liam se encogió de hombros-Para que no olvides que esto sigue en pie.

-¿Por qué no seguiría?-preguntó sacando otro cigarrillo y prendiéndolo.

-Porque oficialmente eres el prometido de Perrie- Liam le dijo poniéndose el bóxer y el pantalón y caminando a su lado para quitarle el cigarrillo y darle una calada- Por eso- le soplo el humo en la cara y Zayn desvió su cabeza.

-Pero no estamos casados-le recordó.

-¿Así que vamos a seguir con esto hasta que te cases?

Zayn se encogió de hombros- ¿No quieres?

Liam tomo su playera-Dices que adoras a Perrie y sin embargo te encanta que te coja- murmuró.

Zayn arrugó el ceño-No me acostumbro a que hables así- le dijo- enserio, deja de hacerlo.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera, mi querido amigo- sonrió.

-Prefiero al Liam de hace meses, el inocente...

-Yo no-Liam se miró en el espejo y se acomodó la ropa- ese Liam sufría mucho.

Zayn se puso el bóxer y tomo su brazo-Li…

-Ya, déjame-Liam se soltó-¿Y? No me contestaste, dices que adoras a Perrie y mírate, todo sudado por acabar de tener sexo en la habitación del hotel con tu compañero de banda.

Zayn ladeo la cabeza-Tu lo dijiste, sexo, lo que siento por Perrie es más grande que solo coger en los hoteles…

-Y en los baños de los bares, el autobús, en tu casa, en la mía-Liam le recordó.

Terminando su cigarrillo se cruzó de brazos-¿Hay algo que te molesta?- dijo a Liam-Porque enserio, no entiendo porque estamos teniendo esta conversación.

-¿No entiendes?-Liam incrédulo preguntó-Estas loco Zayn.

Zayn negó-Shh- tomo su mano- solo nos divertimos, no pasa nada- sonrió y apareció en su cara la línea de sus labios, cálida, embriagadora, esa que el encantaba a todas los fans, nadie conocía en verdad lo mucho que Zayn era seductor y te engatusaba con todo lo caliente que era, Liam había caído, como un bobo, hace años.

-Te vas a casar- Liam le dijo y se alejó.

-Y tú tienes una nueva novia-Zayn le recordó-estamos parejos.

Liam camino a la puerta y negó-Sophia es mi novia, Perrie es tu futura esposa, con la que te vas a casar y piensas tener hijos- suspiro- ¿notas la diferencia?

Zayn se sentó y lo observó con la barbilla levantada-¿Tu consciencia te pesa Liam?-dijo-¿Es eso? ¿Quieres que paremos con esto?

Liam pensó un momento antes de contestar-No lo sé Zayn

Zayn abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Liam se apresuró a salir del cuarto y camino hasta la puerta del suyo, abrió lentamente y prendió la luz.

-Joder-murmuró- me asustaste.

Louis lo observó sentado en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas-¿Se divirtieron?

-No comiences Louis, estoy hasta la madre de que me estés vigilando-le dijo yendo al baño.

Louis lo siguió-No te vigilo, quiero platicar.

Liam negó-Quieres que te diga cosas que no siento, en serio, enfócate en tu vida y deja de estar encima de mí.

-¿Cómo estás?-Louis preguntó ignorando lo que Liam acababa de decir.

-Bien, ¿Por qué estaría de otra manera?-Se hecho agua en la cara y lo observó desde el espejo.

-Pensé que estarías algo perdido- confesó Louis- te he dicho por meses que quizá quieras lo mismo que tenemos Harry y yo pero…

-Espera-Liam lo detuvo-¿Querer lo que tienen tú y Harry?- se tapó la boca-¿Bromeas? ¿Por qué querría eso? Esconderme siempre y no ser libre, no gracias, no quiero eso.

Louis se obligó a no gritarle-Escondernos y no ser libres es solo parte de lo que tenemos, Harry es la persona que más amo y créeme todo lo que hacemos lo vale si con eso podemos estar juntos, estamos enamorados Liam.

-Esa es la diferencia, querido-Liam le dijo-yo no estoy enamorado.

Louis suspiro y siguió a Liam de regresó al cuarto, saliendo del baño y viendo a Liam prender su laptop- Eso es lo que yo me decía los primeros meses Liam, cuándo éramos jóvenes y Harry y yo nos escondíamos de todos para besarnos por ahí.

Liam le dio la espalda y busco unas canciones en internet- Engatusaste al pequeño Harry, le quitaste su virginidad y el no quiso separarse de ti, te lo coges siempre que quieren, ¿Eso es amor Louis?-detuvo sus dedos sobre las teclas-Lo siento, no quise decir esas cosas.

Louis se sentó a su lado e ignoro lo que acababa de decir-Mira, yo sé porque estás diciendo esas cosas, estas dolido y confundido, pero Liam…

-No estoy ni dolido, ni confundido y mucho menos enamorado, déjame en paz.

-Liam-Louis lo llamó-¿Dónde está mi amigo el que hablaba con la verdad?

-Aquí, enfrente de ti-Lam contestó-¿Dónde está mi amigo el que me creía lo que decía?

-Liam…

-No sé qué mierda haces aquí, enserio, quisiera dormir porque acabo de cogerme a Zayn muy fuerte y estoy tremendamente cansado.

-Lo supongo, se escuchaban por el pasillo-Louis dijo desviando la mirada-¿Zayn está loco? ¿Sabe lo que pasaría si alguien fuera de nosotros o los guardaespaldas se enteran?

-Pregúntale a él Louis- indiferente Liam fingió buscar algo en twitter.

-¿Liam que te pasa? Tú no eres así-Louis cerró al laptop.

-Ya no soy el imbécil de hace años Louis-Liam le dijo y abrió de nuevo la laptop-ya no.

-¿Imbécil? Liam tu no eras un imbécil, eras genial y una persona hermosa.

Liam rodo los ojos-Tus mariconerías a veces me asustan- dijo-yo era un idiota y por primera vez en mi vida soy lo que quiero ser, sin cadenas ni ataduras.

-No me gusta este Liam.

-Felicidades-Liam le murmuró y volteo la laptop para que Louis viera lo mismo que él- Únete a todas las fans que piensan lo mismo que tú, vamos, te doy permiso para que me mandes odio a mi cuenta, una más una menos…

-Yo no te odio-Louis se apresuró a decir, viendo la pantalla con los miles de Tweets que Liam recibía.

-Vete Louis-Liam dijo cansado- enserio, estoy bien, no me pasa nada y si quieres hablar de Zayn espera a que estemos juntos y me das los sermones.

-Estas así desde hace meses cuándo cortaste con Danielle y luego Zayn nos dijo su idea de casarse con Perrie, es tan obvio lo mucho que cambiaste…

-Louis…

-Y luego de pronto Sophia entra a tu vida, justo luego de que Zayn nos enseñara el anillo para Perrie, en serio ¿notas algo?

Liam negó-Noto que estas poniéndote insoportable, ¿No tienes que irte a besuquear por ahí con Harry? O ¿Tomarte fotos con tu linda novia comprada?

-Ahora si eres un imbécil-Louis dijo-Escucha, el otro día vi a Danielle, estaba con Eleanor, un día antes de la premier en Londres-Liam lo observó- me pregunto qué te pasaba, porque estabas tan triste, Liam, Danielle está preocupada por ti.

-Danielle es mi exnovia, no me interesa lo que diga, esta celosa por Sophia, solo eso.

Louis se puso de pie-Danielle es la persona que mejor te conoce, más que tu familia, que nosotros, más que Zayn, ella era tu mejor amiga-suspiro- si ella lo nota, no entiendo porque tú no lo haces.

-Esta celosa-dijo de nuevo.

-Enserio Liam, Danielle está más allá de eso, es madura, no le interesa en lo más mínimo con quien salgas, solo quiere que seas feliz.

-Me estás diciendo boberías, déjame.

-Me dijo otra cosa-Louis dudoso lo vio a los ojos-Me pregunto si es que ya le habías dicho a Zayn lo mucho que lo amabas, si por fin eras sincero.

Liam se puso de pie y tomo el brazo de Louis abriendo la puerta-Lárgate.

Apenas la puerta se abrió vio a Harry recargado en la padre de enfrente-Hey Lou-llamó a Louis y confundido se acercó viendo a Liam agarrando a Louis por el brazo-¿Pasa algo?

Louis se zafó y negó-Nada, vamos- tomo su mano y le dio una mirada a Liam.

Los vio caminar solo unos pasos, Liam los observo un momento. Harry era tan alto, no lo notabas de verdad a menos que estuvieras a su lado, le sacaba una cabeza a Louis y en ese momento cuándo las manos de Harry se colaron por la cintura de Louis y apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza del chico, Liam sentía mucha envidia.

Ellos encajaban muy bien, desde el principio, notabas las miradas de Harry y Louis a kilómetros, estaban tan enamorados que supo que todos los que sabían de su relación sintieron en algún momento envidia de ellos.

Los vio detenerse y Harry apoyo delicadamente a Louis contra una pared y tomo sus mejillas acariciando sus pómulos con sus largos dedos, Louis le sonreía y cuándo se miraron Liam desvió al mirada.

Era insoportable verlos mirarse, Harry irradiaba tanto calor al ver a Louis que parecía como si estuvieras invadiendo su espacio, a pesar de que fuera en un escenario frente a miles de fans, la mayoría del tiempo los dejaban solos cuándo no estaban frente a las cámaras, porque enserio era complicado estar con ellos sintiendo todo su amor, Louis era tan fuerte y sostenía a Harry cada vez que pensaba que iba a darse por vencido, ya tenían más de dos años juntos y no hubo un solo día en que ellos no se miraran con adoración.

Te daba miedo todo lo que se querían, a decir verdad, un día lo platico con Niall, y los dos llegaron al acuerdo de que se quería tanto que hacían ver el amor de otras personas como algo pequeño, como si no fuera suficiente.

Como si nadie fuera tan valiente como ellos.

Cerro la puerta y se quitó la ropa, apago la laptop y se tumbó en su cama, estuvo viendo al techo, pensando en Zayn, Louis, en Danielle, en Sophia, incluso en Perrie, que le caía bien, si no fuera porque se iba a casar con Zayn serían buenos amigos, o al menos Perrie lo sería del viejo Liam, del nuevo no lo sabía.

Recibió un mensaje y lo leyó.

° ¿Mañana de nuevo? ° - Zayn.

Liam pasó las manos por su celular y contesto.

° Claro, hasta que ya no sea posible °- Liam

Hasta que me duela tanto que no pueda verte a los ojos, pensó.

La respuesta llegó al instante.

° Muy bien, gracias Li °-Zayn.

Liam apretó el celular fuertemente.

° Ya duérmete, mañana tenemos que ir temprano al Today Show, hasta mañana °-Liam.

Se acostó boca abajo y Zayn le contestó.

° Hasta mañana, duerme bien, te quiero amigo °

Liam apago el celular, y trato de dormir y de no soñar lo mismo de siempre, laberintos con salidas al precipicio, que solo conducían a una habitación blanca, donde Perrie estaba sentada en una silla, con un bebe en brazos y Zayn detrás de ella sonriéndole a Liam, invitándolo a acercarse, cuándo se acercaba, siempre despertaba, bañado en sudor.

Aunque no importaba, no le había dicho a nadie, nadie lo sabía. 

*

 

Se agradecen los comentarios y los kudos :)


End file.
